


【RJ】空中城堡-(hal的移动城堡第二部au)

by thinkinganame



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: I don't know what DCU is, Multi, Why So Many Tags, but it's so great to see my relationships in the searching, is it dc universe?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: 最后，去救公主科莉的杰森和半路捡到的骑士罗伊在一起了。而科莉早就被大哥救走了。＊＊＊“Plez！Jay！！我知道我们还有Star之间有不少误会——”“闭嘴，混蛋，你tm没看到我正在试图和，呃，几百个全副武装的外星人干仗吗？这全是你的错！”“噢抱歉……所以你原谅我了吗？”“小杰鸟能原谅的只有我！！”……这是一个复杂的四角关系。迪克：我兄弟在追我弟，我弟想追我前女友，我前女友脸盲分不清我弟和我，我该怎么办？在线等挺急的。达米安：把他们都砍了。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan & Oliver Queen, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	1.  序章

**Author's Note:**

> 哈尔的移动城堡系列AU  
> 每章之间都鸽好久文风完全不一样了......  
> 无所谓。以下为（并不存在的）au第一部总结。
> 
> 就像所有老故事一样，这个故事也始于一个更久远些的故事……
> 
> 很久很久以前，在富饶的英格里，有一个偏远的小镇，它宁静，祥和、一成不变。巴里是小镇上的一名认真负责的伟大治安官……的助手，同时也是他的养子。
> 
> 在这个平静的小镇，他们也没有什么工作，只是日复一日地处理些平静而又无聊的文书，或者帮助帽店的可怜玛丽和布料商讨价还价什么的。尽管有些无聊，但巴里还是很感激这样的平静。
> 
> 平静在一个传说喜欢捏碎美丽少女心脏并吸食他们灵魂的巫师和他不断冒着黑烟的空中城堡出现后变了质，人们出门前总是惴惴不安地从窗口小心地探出头去观察那雄伟的平静的城堡，年轻的姑娘们都被锁在家里以免被巫师抓走，小伙子们溜到城外，距离城堡十几英里的地方，回来大声宣布一切正常，没什么好担心的。
> 
> 艾瑞丝也是个年轻可人的好姑娘，但她就只是过于……活泼了些，尽管她的父亲和义弟一直紧张地阻拦她出门，她还是溜了出去，打算去一探巫师的真面目，或许还考虑着怎么将将巫师大卸八块。
> 
> 巴里发现时被她吓坏了，追在她身后一起进入了移动城堡……  
> ……  
> ……然后巫师哈尔和巴里幸福快乐的生活在了一起！The End！
> 
> “……天才，我觉得你省略的东西太多了。”
> 
> “别这样嘛，人们喜欢这样简单明了的童话故事！”
> 
> “不，我不觉得。”
> 
> “闭嘴奥利弗。”
> 
> ——————/以上就是哈尔的移动城堡的故事了/xxx/我们的故事，始于一个遥远的沙漠中的绿洲……———————  
> —————————正文与summary无关.jpg———————————  
> ——————————————以下————————————————

杰森不记得他掉下来之前发生了什么事了，他每次试图去回忆时脑袋都会突突地疼，所以最终他还是放弃了。

而且，当你可以和一位优雅的女士一起悠哉悠哉地坐在飞船废墟上看着夕阳喝着酒的时候，你可能也不太会去在乎自己那可能是个可悲垃圾的过去了。

科莉看见他时他正像颗流星似地从空中高速坠落，或许还他妈拖了个火焰尾巴（不然你怎么知道那是流星，哈哈），然后就在附近的水里捞到了昏迷的他，除了忘记自己为什么会出现在这里，他一切都很正常，也没缺胳膊少腿什么的。就像科莉说得，这里有一种神奇的魔力。比如她曾经从次元裂缝里直直地掉下来砸到地上，之后都还能有力气把追兵的飞船撕碎。

科莉来自于其他的位面，还是一位公主。这没什么好惊讶的，毕竟就连这个位面上都有不少巫师、神灵、精灵…噢，甚至还有邪恶的博克利！听说英格里的一位皇家巫师也不属于这个位面。所以一个异界公主只不过是为这个怪异的大蛋糕又添上了一颗樱桃——科莉绝对是最甜最可爱的那颗，杰森拍板道。

而和这些神奇的魔法事差不多的，这个位面也有各种各样的国家，毫不客气地将不大的土地切分成一个个碎片，比最细小的披萨饼切的还要细碎。

——他是不记得曾经的事了，但常识，还有谈天总能带来些基本的世界概念。

时间对于两位世界的旁观者来说并没有什么意义，计算那火球下落了多少次想想就很无聊，但杰森还是很喜欢落日，那个耀眼炙热的大火球也只有在傍晚时分才会收敛起自己的脾气，改成用柔和的橙黄色光芒照耀世间。而且也就只有在每天的这个时候，天空似乎压得格外的低，红与黄相间的云朵交织成各种图案，仿佛一伸手便能够到。

杰森很喜欢这种感觉。

但他不确定科莉是怎么想得，因为她对于这大自然的奇迹总是无动于衷——但她仍然会陪着杰森直到月影朦胧。

“你是我见过的最完美的女性了。”他忍不住感叹到。

“谢谢。”科莉微微笑了笑，看不出情绪的波动，“虽然你记忆里大概只见过我。”

“我还是有些基本印象的！而你绝对是最完美的那个。”

杰森回应道，就在这时，他突然发现落日的余晖似乎变得有些不太对劲。

那些金色的、红色的、橙色的和少见的白色线条一点点扭曲，从最初的只是缓慢地一点点靠拢，到突然加速全都挤到一起，像是做坏了的染色棒棒糖，最后棒棒糖被毫不在意其卖相的主人随口从中咬断，在天空的画布上做出了条黑色的裂缝。

他倒吸了口气，立刻将火枪拿在了手上。

有着橙色皮肤的异次元公主飘了起来，眼中绿光闪烁。“他们来了。”她平静地说，好像这根本不是什么包含了大量血腥暴力死亡等少儿不宜的大事，而是今晚要不要一起睡一样，“那群由烂泥中的krecub抚养的恶心臭虫，就连gliubogre都不愿靠近的Raikreclo。”

你总是能指望在这里听到些不同寻常的骂人方式，尽管你可能听不懂。杰森耸了耸肩，对着出现在次元裂缝口的飞船开响今日战争的第一枪。  
……  
……

“艹！”杰森醒来，头突突的疼着，却是因为头上已经止住血的伤口。  
他半卡在废弃飞船的驾驶座上——科莉在最后把他扔了进来，掩体让他免除了被抓走或者杀死的命运，多半是被杀死，因为那些异次元人看上去只对科莉感兴趣——见鬼的三架载满战士的飞船，这见鬼的异次元人——……科莉被抓走了。

而他得把自己的朋友救回来，毕竟他已经欠了她两条命，不能再多了。

他试图将脚从扭曲的操作台和椅子的缝隙间抽出来，但失血过多之后的头晕却限制了他的力气，他呻吟了声，最终放弃理会他那发麻的腿，呆呆地望着天空。

透过被遮挡住一半的玻璃，红色的夕阳余晖洒在了他的脸上，就像以往一样，仿佛是神迹还是什么的，他突然灵光一现——次元裂缝！

噢！是的！科莉去了次元裂缝的对面！他没有坐标，没有制造裂缝的任何仪器，他不可能去另一个位面救到科莉的。理智告诉他。

他猛踹了脚控制台，将腿抽了出来（他倒吸了一口凉气，还是忍着没有叫出来），然后扔掉了理智。

他会把科莉救出来的。他看着不久之前被他们打下来的飞船，只要把这玩意儿修好了就好。虽然他没开过飞船，但那又能有多难呢？会比教会自己不要说“艹”更难吗？他啐了口血水，耸了耸肩，一瘸一拐地走向新的飞船。

夕阳照在他脸上，金色的，他头一次觉得这些金色有些刺眼。影子被拉得长长的，忍不住发出些嘟囔声。然后，他踢开一个外星尸体，钻进了器械中，光芒和阴影都消失了。

……  
……

他走在沙漠中，炙热的正午阳光像炉火对待一块香喷喷的牛排似地对待他，城墙的高大塔楼在他面前不远处若隐若现，高温的空气扭曲着空间，标志着这是座海市蜃楼——他清楚明白地知道这一点是因为他刚从背后的这座城出来，守门人看他的表情就像是在看一个疯子。

他或许的确是疯了，但他没有时间停留下来，吃一顿美味丰盛的午餐，因为你吃了午餐你就会想吃下午茶，之后又会等待晚餐出炉，然后……老天他可没有一整天时间可以消耗！

科莉处在危险之中——尽管她可能只是被囚禁了，像她之前那样——一个公主的身份还是挺重要的。但这还是很糟糕——他不能浪费时间。

他走访了很多城市和国家，收集零件和期望能找到所谓的“机械师”来修理飞船，但这个名词似乎并不属于这个位面，就连最睿智的巫师都对它一筹莫展，他们甚至连飞船是什么都不知道。

到底是我失忆了还是这个世界失忆了。他叹了口气，继续挪动着他疲惫的身体。

“不准动！打劫！”

他立刻拔出了火枪，这宝贝从来没离过他的身，尤其是在经过那么多国家和抢劫经历之后。

话说回来，也没多少强盗会那么蠢的喊出声暴露自己。他心想。自己之前居然都没发现他们已经靠得那么近了，或许他真的得休息一会儿了。

沙丘周围冒出来的强盗们披着黑色的长袍，看上去就很热的样子。谁都知道在沙漠该穿白色，这些人怕不是傻子。他想着。好吧，那就解释了他们为什么会跳出来指望着一个双手持枪的壮汉束手就擒。

“此路是我开，此树是我栽，要想从此过，留下买路财！”他们中最高大的那个挥舞着手喊道。

杰森收起了枪。“这里甚至都没有树。”他说着，一拳揍了过去。对于残疾人，他总是仁慈的。

最后他费了些功夫，但还是把四个强盗都绑了起来，里面甚至还有小孩和女人，再加上之前那些奇奇怪怪的话，他觉得这些家伙恐怕不是本地人，毕竟据他了解到的情况，沙漠这一带的国家对女人和小孩总有一种歧视。

他们该被科莉揍一顿。他心想。

“好了，现在我们都冷静下来了？”他喘着气问，在烈阳下打斗了一会儿让他浑身上下都被汗液浸透了，未痊愈的伤口碰到盐水时简直比硬生生撕开它们还要糟糕。

“噢，你该喝点水，再这样下去你会脱水的。”强盗中脑子最不正常的最大的那个说。

“你绝对能在沙漠里活很久的，毕竟你脑子里的水可能都能养鲸了。”杰森翻了个白眼。

“可以养鲸的话我早养了。”那个孩子强盗冷哼了声。

“……”

“那是嘲讽。”

“我也是！”

杰森决定结束这幼稚而没营养的对话，他拿出枪抵在最大的那个强盗脑袋上，恐吓道：“我要问你几个问题，你们最好老实回答，不然就等着吃枪子儿吧！”

沉默了一会儿，杰森不觉得这些奇怪的强盗是会被吓到的人，但除此之外也没法解释这奇怪的沉默了。

“你想知道什么？”最大的那个终于开口，语气十分平静。

“你们是从哪儿来的？怎么会突然出现在沙漠？是从黑漆漆的裂缝里掉出来的？”他主要就是想知道这个。

“差不多吧……”“不，不是。”  
强盗们再次卡了壳，互相瞪视着对方。

“他说的是次元裂缝！”接近成年的青少年强盗对最大的那个喊道，“我们没用过那玩意！”

“但是是瓶中精灵把我们带过来的！传送时也是黑漆漆的！”最大的那个喊。

“噢闭嘴！你是不是个傻子！”其他强盗绝望地喊道。

这没用了，杰森已经被引起了兴趣：“瓶中精灵？”

“是的。嘿，别瞪我了！我本来就打算许愿的！”最大的那个抖了抖身子，他的腰间滚落了一个玻璃瓶（绑得那么松真的没问题吗？），瓶子落地的瞬间，一股绿色的烟雾就跳了出来，扭曲着四散、凝固，最后变成了像是剪影般还隐藏在烟雾中的人形。

“你们又要做什么了？”他不情愿地说，双手抱在胸前。

“尊敬的瓶中精灵哟，请赐给你又饿又热的持有者一桌丰盛的午餐吧，要有遮阳伞和冰块和冰饮，噢还有，帮我们一个小忙，解开我们的绳子。”大强盗用一种甜腻的语气说道，杰森很高兴地发现不止是他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“你这是两个愿望了，我一天只实现一个。”精灵冷冷地说。

“噢拜托，伟大而又善良的精灵！这不是一个愿望，只是请你帮个小忙！”

“他们就是同义词。”精灵回答道。

“我可以帮你们松绑。”杰森兴趣盎然地看着精灵，“但你们得停止再做些强盗事了，那不好，更何况你们做得一点都不好让这坏事雪上加霜了。”

“噢噢！当然没问题了！精灵，那么你只要给我们一顿大餐啦，可以吗？”

绿色的精灵嘟囔了几句，打了个响指就重新钻回了瓶子里：“今天别再烦我了。”

一声闷响在杰森身后响起，他转头，看见一张长长的硬木餐桌，上面铺着用金丝点缀的昂贵的花毯，桌子的两旁是背部镂花的红木椅子和柔软的天鹅绒坐垫，每个椅子后还有用孔雀毛和冰晶制作的遮阳伞。然后紧接着，是一阵丁零当啷地餐盘落在桌子上的声音。

魔法。他想道，我绝对能用这个去救科莉。

但等他转过头来，想捡起那个瓶子然后像个真正的强盗那样转身而去的时候，他发现强盗们已经把自己松绑了，大强盗重新把瓶子别回了腰间然后推着他到餐桌边坐下，其他的强盗们则早就冲到了那边坐下，兴奋地挥舞着刀叉嚷嚷着他听不懂的语言。

“做人别那么紧张啦，你需要放松一会儿，来吧，精灵总是能知道我们想要什么。”大强盗笑嘻嘻地说，强行给他系上了餐巾。

这些人很危险，这是个圈套，科莉……

一切想法都随着那香喷喷的烤牛排，金黄酥脆的薄煎饼和一大碗玉米黄油蘑菇汤而消失了（噢他们每人还有一大杯冰果汁！），他觉得这一定是有魔法的一餐，因为他完全无法控制自己不要流口水——但或许，也是因为他太久没有好好吃一顿了。

“你愿意加入我们吗？”餐桌上有人问他，他不太确定是谁问的，因为舌尖上涂满黄油的煎饼已经夺去了他所有的注意力，“我们每天都能吃到最美味的食物！”

“我还有事……”他本能地回答道，语气难以形容的平静温柔。

“没关系没关系，有什么事是魔瓶精灵不能解决的呢？你说出来看看，我明天就帮你解决！”

现在他回过神来了，他看向说话的那位大强盗，他的脸很俊秀，蓝眼睛弯弯的，里面仿佛有着星光闪烁，就像那什么救世圣主似的。

他转开了眼神，答非所问地说：“那你们明天就吃不到丰盛的午餐了。”


	2. part 1

当火光微弱地摇晃着脑袋，发出轻微的噼里啪啦的晃动声，尽了最大努力却还是不断流失着温度；当第一缕阳光出现，给这个冰冷的黑暗沙漠王国镀上一层薄薄的金纱，就像是烧烤前往烤盘上涂的那一层金黄透明香气四溢的动物油；当所有正经居民都在被窝中熟睡的时候，没有归处的迷失者悄无声息地从藏身的山洞走出，目光看着熟睡的星光，却又仿佛在看着那遥远的与世隔绝的安静绿洲，又似乎是穿过了世界的屏障，在注视着彼处那黑暗的囚笼。

他伸手，将绑得松垮的玻璃瓶从睡得七歪八扭的男人身上解下，蹑手蹑脚地离开了洞穴。

清晨的沙漠温度已经开始回升，却还是处在冷和凉爽之间，干枯的风滚草和奄哒哒的金合欢是唯一可见的燃料，或许这里曾经是个草原，但时间和人总是会把一切搞的比一团纠结不清的毛线球还糟。

“精灵，把科莉救回来。”他将瓶口倒了过来，绿色的烟雾瞬间出现，扳着他的手让自己的住所不会做一次180度颠倒。

“你真是个粗鲁的家伙。”精灵哼了声，“如果不是那个麻烦的赌，我才不会帮你这种人！”

“快点！”杰森皱起眉，直接抓住了一团风滚草，那密密麻麻的尖锐利刺毫不留情地扎进他没有防护措施的手心，但他却还是只对着精灵皱眉，就着丝丝鲜血拉扯着滚草干枯的枝条。

风滚草的种子只需要一点点水份就可以生根发芽，无论土壤有多贫瘠。他盯着随撕扯掉落的干瘪种子。鲜血或许也可以。

“粗鲁的没耐心的小崽子。”精灵嘟囔着，但在杰森再度倾斜瓶子的时候还是急急地喊了起来，“别别！我是个良心的精灵！我告诉你你的愿望有问题！这个世界上叫科莉的人很多很多，按照规则我可以随便带给你一个人！你必须更具体一点地许愿才不会浪费这个愿望！”

“hem……”

“我很良心吧？我可是这一行里最优秀最善良的好脾气了，你要是遇到个其他的傻子，他们绝对会给你搞来一只叫科莉的小猪或者什么的——所以我们打个商量，别再折腾我的瓶子了？”绿色的精灵碎碎念着。

杰森沉默地思考着，他想起白日间科莉橙色的皮肤上勾勒的金边，想起她情绪激动时闪烁着绿芒的长眸，想起她如火般热烈的长发……但其他？

“她有着红色的头发，绿色的眼睛，橙色的皮肤，很高，会飞，是其他位面的公主，似乎是塔玛兰……”他描述着，看向了尚未完全褪去黑色背景的远处的天空，“……她是星火。”

精灵的表情似乎有些奇怪，说是似乎是因为他的脸完全隐藏在袅袅的烟雾之后，“……well，我其实只需要全名，但是好吧，这会更容易些……噢不。”

绿色的气流剧烈地涌动起来，杰森眯了眯眼睛，带血的手掌按住另一个的手腕，竭尽全力在这宛若十八级飓风的气流中保持平稳，这很不可思议，但是在一个有着瓶中精灵的世界，万事皆有可能不是吗？

就比如说现在，应该无所不能的精灵咬着牙无比快速地念着神秘咒语，缠绕在他周身的烟雾稀薄得几不可见，甚至露出了他漂亮的棕色眼睛。“……光芒！”他喊出了最后一个音节，现在所有四散逃逸的，变得像是个巨大的绿色龙卷风还是绿洞什么的绿色雾气又刷的一下缩回了他身边，然后又刷地一下窜回了瓶子里。

柴火被吹走了啊……杰森仍然没什么表情，只是有些遗憾，更剧烈地摇晃起瓶子来。

“让我休息会儿你这个粗鲁的小鬼！”精灵趴在瓶口喘着气，“没有明确坐标和准备就穿越空间还真是比我想象的困难，尤其是我现在……我做不到，小鬼，你换一个愿望吧。”

“hmmm……”

草编的鞋底与沙粒摩擦时的细碎声音传进了他的耳朵，他转过身，看见最大的那个强盗正向他走来，黑色的短发乱糟糟地披散在肩头，打着连眼泪都流出来的哈欠，缓缓地移动着，似乎一点也不在意他最宝贵的财产魔瓶被其他人拿走。

“我可以帮你实现愿望。”精灵屈指敲了敲瓶口的玻璃，发出清脆的直击心脏的声音，杰森的身体像触了电似地颤了颤，但仍然，平静而带着他惯有的那种嘲讽的语气喊道：“喂！迪克，你得先把风滚草拆成一条条才能烧，直接点燃会像昨晚一样把你们的眉毛都烧掉！”  
然后他转过头，在迪克的迟钝的问句还未出口时就急急地说道。  
“魔瓶，带我去找这个位面最好的机械师，可以修好飞船的那种好。”

“机械师啊……”精灵翻了个跟头，“你可真是太走运了小子，这个位面是没有这个词的，但我却刚好知道一个机械天才，但他的脾气有点怪，而且很狡猾，你确定要和他打交道。”

杰森用眼神告诉他他再说一句废话就会让他的住所来一次离心旋转。

“切，如果不是……好吧，随便你，拿紧瓶子然后闭上眼睛。”精灵意义不明地嘟囔着，但绿色的烟雾却还是尽职尽责地缭绕起来，一圈一圈，一缕一缕，将杰森完全埋进了绿色所构造的世界。

不远处的迪克歪了歪脑袋，露出了会让杰森忍不住想给他来上一拳的笑容。

———————————————————————

“你为什么会在这里。”杰森低头看着手上的魔瓶。

“因为你抓着我的瓶子，这还用说吗？”精灵没好气地回答。

“那你现在可以回去了，我不觉得那几个蠢货能靠自己在沙漠里活下来。”

——虽然有着魔瓶也没见他们过的多好就是了。那个大傻逼究竟是许了什么愿让自己出现在沙漠中央的？

“真有趣，你偷了瓶子却还想还回去？你难道不知道有多少国王发动战争就为了抢一个魔瓶吗？”精灵趴在瓶口，紧紧地拽着防止自己再一起被倒置。

“我没有偷。”杰森沉声回答。

“趁着别人睡着拿走就是偷。”精灵嗤笑了声，“你们b……人类都这么口是心非，虚伪至极的吗？”

“……”

“但我不懂为什么昨天迪克提供机会时你不要，却在半夜起来偷瓶子，啊……果然是想要独占吧？虚伪的人类？”

“你，回去。”杰森用力晃了晃瓶子，打断精灵接连不断得嘲讽，将他晃得头昏眼花，歪着脑袋恹恹地趴在瓶口。

“没礼貌的粗鲁小鬼……那群家伙的生命力可顽强了，谁死了他们都不会有事。”他仍然保持着自己的傲骨冷哼了声，“而且你今天的愿望用完了，传送回去也是需要驱动的，你就等明天再许愿吧。”  
“而且我建议你最好注意下你许的上一个愿望。”

杰森反射性地抬头看去，四周有着从不出现在沙漠的低矮灌木和挺拔的乔木，天空是和沙漠一样的蔚蓝色，却多了许多白色的棉花云团点缀，如果他再小上十岁，他或许会想要扯两片云下来尝尝。  
精灵将他带到了几颗巨大乔木的遮挡之后，斜前方有一座低矮的茅草棚屋，和几张放在院子里的粗糙桌椅，豆制品的香甜气息缠绕着这里的每一丝空气。门口的长椅上躺着个翘着二郎腿的红发家伙，因为角度的关系，他也只能看清那在单调的黄与绿色中显眼的红发和他不断耸动的微红鼻尖。

“你要找的就是那家伙。”精灵在瓶子里闷闷地说，“两个问题小子，真是为他们默哀。”

杰森没有理会精灵总是会冒出的那莫名其妙的句子，他缓慢地离开了树丛，一步一步，肌肉时而紧绷又时而放松，在泥土地里落下深浅不一的足印。

终于找到了，终于——

“哦，先生，您需要吃点什么吗？虽然客人您来得有些太早了，我们的豆浆还没煮好，但如果您在等一会儿，我们有野菜蛋饼和杂粮粥。”系着围裙的中年女性的声音将他惊醒，他眨了眨眼睛，才意识到这件小屋其实是一家简陋的酒家，而穿得像沙漏似的老板娘在最开始惊奇于他的装扮后迅速带上了尊敬而讨好的笑容。

“我用性命和你担保这里的蛋饼是格里格镇上最好的。”红发的机械师嘟囔道，杰森发现女性职业化的笑脸在听到他的声音时耷拉了下来，眼中闪过厌恶之类的情绪。他几乎有些好奇了。

“这是谁？”他指着仍然蜷缩在木质长椅上的男人，近看时这个人看上去根本就是个颓废的无赖，他翠绿色的眼睛不断闪烁着，暗示着他那淡红的薄唇中吐出的话语多半真假难辨，褐色的不知名污渍粘连在衣服的正中央，而他显然并没有清理的意图，连同那头乱糟糟又油腻的红发也是，一缕缕黏连着散的到处都是。

在老板娘皱起眉头赶人之前，杰森补充道：“以及两份蛋饼，谢谢。”

老板娘的脸上又重新带上了尊敬而又有些许讨好的笑容：“好的，先生，您先请坐着等一等——”她转身吼着对应该是厨房的地方吩咐了一下，转头又重新带着笑容尊敬地问，“或许您愿意先来一点啤酒？”

杰森点了点头，也许一点酒能让这个红发的机械师更振作些，他看上去就是那种每天需要摄入过量酒精的人。

“如果你想认识我，你可以直接问我，而不是从其他人那里了解。”老板娘去拿啤酒的空当，红发男人从长椅上坐起，抱着自己的腿，尾音却不在微微上挑给人一种吊儿郎当的感觉，相反，杰森本能地绷紧了肌肉防备他的袭击。

但他不再有任何动作了。

“因为我不觉得你愿意告诉我。”杰森试图安抚他，他不希望和能修好飞船的唯一希望闹翻，但他从来都不擅长这个，“而且流言也是一个人组成的部分。”

“哈？你有问过我吗？所有人，为什么所有人……”对方烦躁地抓了抓自己乱糟糟的红发，看上去随时都会暴起一拳砸到杰森的鼻梁上，清澈的祖母绿的眼睛里透露出的绝对不是一个流浪汉或是小偷骗子能达到的凶狠，但杰森毫不畏惧地直视着他，仔细搜索他眼中的每一丝情绪。痛苦？愤怒？悔恨？或者所有？

他过去经历了什么，是被人背叛还是亲友被仇杀？又或许是他自己被流言陷害而痛苦至今？杰森想，自己没有过去或许算是一件好事，至少自己不用强迫自己去遗忘了。

他可不觉得自己的过去能开心到哪里去。

或许是杰森的平静影响到了他，男人闭上了眼睛，深呼吸了几次，一言不发地重新躺了回去，

老板娘端着一个粗糙的玻璃杯走近，泛着白色泡沫的黄色液体中细碎的麦穗谷壳不断起起伏伏，老板娘将玻璃杯放在杰森面前，两拳距离，不近不远。

“这个陌生人赖在这里很多天了，也没钱住店，就靠着一张嘴讲些故事吃饭，但像我们这样的小地方，人就这么多，听过一次又一次的故事可没什么吸引力，再加上他讲得实在没什么意思，已经快没人买账了。”就像之前的约定，老板娘说道，虽然极力掩饰，却还是没法消除语气中的厌恶与鄙夷。

“谢谢。”杰森点了点头，礼貌委婉地示意老板娘留给他们一点个人空间，尽管他几乎已经快忍不住想要大笑了。

“哈，三流游吟诗人！”笑声从唇齿间溜出，“现在的机械师都只能靠瞎编的故事来填饱肚子了吗？”

“艹！”男人面色阴沉地坐了起来，他比之前还要认真得多得多，杰森注意到他已经抽出了什么于是也将枪柄握在手里，“你怎么知道那个词的？巫师？国王？还是神灵？你是哪个混蛋派来的？”

“谁都不是，我只是个过客，给你带来一单大生意的老板。”杰森回答道，如果可以，他并不希望武力胁迫这位实力神秘的机械师，他将酒杯向长椅那边推了推，“喝酒吗？”

“不，我在戒酒。”对方回答道，仍用怀疑而警惕的目光打量着杰森，像稀树草原的那种会直立起身子的小动物，一只猫鼬，杰森想，一有风吹草动就会缩回自己的安全洞穴或者把入侵者撕碎，“你要我做什么？智能机器人？魔法堡垒？先说好，以我现在的资源，这些都做不到。”

“我要你修一艘飞船。”杰森拿回了杯子，盯着起伏的白色泡沫有些犹豫，他仅剩的记忆中拥有酒的定义，但却没有自己是否喝过酒的印象，他并不确定这种饮料是否会对自己造成什么影响，于是暂且还是推到了一边放着。

“飞船？”机械师的眼睛亮了亮，急急地问，“什么样的飞船？用什么驱动的？核燃料？有燃料样本吗？有智能AI中心吗？”

“……抱歉，我并不知道那些是什么。”

“哦。”怀疑重新回到了机械师的眼中，杰森知道自己必须做些什么来挽回自己在对方心中骗子的形象。

“飞船是从另一个位面闯进来的，我们把他击落了，但船体至少还有1/3的部分完好，我希望你能修好它，特别是可以打开次元裂缝的那部分功能。”杰森尽量让自己听上去像个懂行的，而不是个来套话的骗子，并且将两份裹杂着鲜嫩野菜的蛋饼推向他表示友好。但如果这还是不能说服他，他也并不介意让他宝贝的杰西卡和爱丽儿运动运动。

红发的机械师的手上多了一把叉子，这似乎就是他刚刚抽出的“武器”，他用同样干净不到哪里去的袖口擦了擦暗淡的精致铁叉——或许那并不是铁制——这更暗示了他身份的不凡，精灵并没有欺骗他。

“罗伊。”他一边叉起整个蛋饼递到嘴边嚼着——这野蛮地和直接用手拿没什么区别——一边嘟囔着。

“你可以叫我杰森。”杰森伸出手。

罗伊瞥了他一眼，并没有回握，反而露出一种难以言喻的表情，斟酌了一会儿——相信我，这不是一个常用来描写他的词汇——才回答道：“好吧，这位不知名的杰森先生，虽然你看上去还是很像个骗子，但像我这种身无分文除了负债一无所有的人也没什么好给你骗走的啦。我们是吃完午饭再走还是吃完晚饭再去看你毁掉的飞船？”

“明天一早，那里有些远，向瓶中精灵许愿会快很多。”杰森收回手，也若无其事地拉回了一份盛着蛋饼的盘子。或许握手并不是正确的礼仪。他想到。

“瓶中精灵？？那种只有小孩才会相信的愚蠢传说中的东西？？老天我现在有些确定你不是骗子了，你是智——我靠？！真的有？”红发的机械师单手捂住了自己的脸，吃吃地笑了起来，“好吧，伙计，看来你会给我带来一场足够操蛋的冒险。”


End file.
